Comptons les morts comme des moutons
by Sanday
Summary: Dir en Grey : One shot, death fic. Où on reçoit une lettre, on s'inquiète, on se donne à fond pendant le fatal concert.


**Titre :** Comptons les morts comme des moutons au rythme des tambours de Guerre

**Auteur :** San

**Genre :** Song-fic

**Chanson :** Mmmm Mmmm Mmmm Mmmm des Crash Test Dummies

**Déclaration :** Le titre vient de A perfect Circle, parce que c'est le bien 8D

Les paroles ne sont pas traduites parce qu'elles n'ont aucun rapport, mais pour écouter la chanson en lisant c'est sur youTube (vivement conseillé )

**Comptons les morts comme des moutons au rythme des tambours de Guerre**

**Once there was a kid who  
God into an accident and couldn't come to school  
But when he finally came back  
His hair had turned from black into bright white**

La pluie s'abat sur les fenêtres avec férocité, comme depuis une semaine environs. Voir tous les jours un ciel gris et sentir l'humidité s'insinuer sur les moindres parcelles cutanés doit à coup sûr donner des drôles d'idées, lugubres et insensées. C'est pourquoi je pense que l'homme –ou la femme- qui m'a envoyé cette lettre est une personne qui a été gagné par l'ennui et la morosité des jours de pluie. Cette même lettre qui, en ce moment, est posée sur la grande table marron du local. Cette lettre qui fait l'objet des inquiétudes de tous les membres de notre cher groupe, et des personnes qui nous prennent en charge. _Last but not least_, cette lettre qui me fait faire des cauchemars. Trois jours que je l'ai reçu, trois jours que je l'ai lue, trois jour que je ne dors plus.

Ils sont tous là, préoccupés, les sourcils froncés et le visage grave. J'aime être le centre de toutes les attentions, captiver les regards et susciter des envies même. Oui, j'aime ça…Quand je suis sur scène. Dans les coulisses, dans ma vie privée, c'est une toute autre histoire.

Derrière la scène je souris faiblement lorsqu'on me fait signe, je répond aux question qu'on me pose sans pour autant engager la conversation, je me faufile discrètement derrière les habilleuses et, pendant les conversations censées d'étendre l'atmosphère avant un concert, je fixe mon regard sur un point imaginaire et devient par ce mutisme pratiquement invisible. Ainsi je suis tranquille.

**He said that it was from when  
The cars had smashed him so hard**

Dès que je franchis cette porte, celle qui me sépare des membres du staff et autre, celle qui m'éloigne de mes amis, je n'aspire qu'à une seule et unique chose : le silence de mon appartement.

Non.

J'aspirais.

Maintenant je retarde le plus possible l'instant où je me retrouverai isolé de tous, l'instant où je serai vulnérable, l'instant où je planterai mes yeux sur l'horloge en essayant de capter le moindre son et de calmer mon poux battant trop fort et trop vite.

Oui. J'ai peur. Quand je suis seul j'ai peur. J'en deviens malade, aliéné, je ne supporte plus rien, j'ai même commencé à me ronger les ongles –au grand damne de la manucuriste. C'est infernal, je n'aurais jamais imaginé mon comportement face à un tel évènement.

Il y a trois jours, lorsque j'ouvrais ma boite au lettre, j'ai trouvé –parmi les habituelles factures et publicités- une lettre manuscrite. Croyant à un écrit de fan, j'ai d'abord pensé à la jeter dans la poubelle la plus proche, mais allez savoir pourquoi, je l'ai gardé et suis monté dans mon appartement. Une fois ouverte, j'ai découvert une page de mots alignés parfaitement, et pour cause, elle était rédigée informatiquement. Accablé d'ennui, j'ai consentit à me mettre à la lecture qui s'annonçait forte ennuyeuse. Mais je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Une fois arrivé au bout, j'ai recommencé du début. Ma gorge s'était asséchée et mon ventre creusé. Je me sentais ridicule. Je l'ai ensuite replié et l'enveloppe s'est retrouvé sur la table basse de mon salon. J'ai posé ma tête contre l'accoudoir et aie fait le vide dans ma tête pour ne faire place qu'à une seule question : dois-je m'inquiéter ou en rire ?

Un éclair à zébré le ciel décoloré.

J'ai saisi mon téléphone et appelé mon meilleur ami.

-_Allô ?_

-…Die, c'est Kyô.

-_Ca va ?_

Bien sûr que non ça n'allait pas, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il posait la question avec cette voix teintée d'inquiétude.

-J'ai reçu une lettre… Bizarre.

-…_Du genre ?_

-Du genre de celle qu'on voit dans les navets américains.

-_Je ne comprends pas_…

-Une lettre de menace.

-…_Ca doit être une blague non ?_

Si seulement…

La lettre me mettait en garde. Elle annonçait ma mort prochaine, par balle, pendant notre concert, quatre jours plus tard. Ridicule n'est-ce pas ? Die m'avait conseillé d'en parler au moins à Kaoru, l'esprit raisonnable qui saurait me faire comprendre que ceci était un canular. Ce que j'ai fait ce matin car les deux jours précédents nous étions en congé et je n'avais eu le courage de me déplacer. J'avais glissé l'enveloppe dans ma veste et le fait de la sentir contre mon cœur comme je m'approchais du local me rendait malade. Une fois arrivé je me suis figé et ai attendu que chacun me salut, d'un signe de la main ou même d'un sourire. Puis je me suis avancé vers mon leader et ami. Sans un mot la lettre se retrouva dans ses mains.

-Des nouvelles paroles ?

-…Pas vraiment.

Il m'a semblé qu'une grimace passait timidement sur ses lèvres. Je me suis dit « peut être qu'il croit que je démissionne ? ». Puis je me suis demandé si on pouvait démissionner d'un groupe. Chassant cette idée saugrenue de mon esprit, je consentait à l'observer. Il lisait avec sérieux. Une fois qu'il eut finit, son expression, auparavant calme, devint indéfinissable.

-Tu y crois ?, lui demandais-je d'un ton plagiant le « moi ça me fait bien rire ».

Mais je ne devais pas être crédible car il me répondit :

-Un peu comme toi, je m'en inquiète.

Il passa sa main sur mon épaule en la serrant et se dirigeait vers la porte du studio de répétition. Une boule se creusa dans mon ventre lorsque Shinya me demandait où se rendait notre cher leader.

-..Aux toilettes, répondais-je d'une petite voix.

J'allais m'asseoir d'un pas stressé. Depuis le matin mon corps était raide et je n'avais pas fière allure lorsque je marchais. Die s'était assis à mes côtés et Toshiya accordait sa basse avec assiduité. La quatrième corde semblait lui résister. Mes paupières commencèrent à m'obstruer la vue et sans prendre le temps de comprendre, je m'endormais d'un sommeil paisible.

Tandis que je sentais une main me secouer doucement, mes yeux s'ouvraient pour apercevoir une dizaine de personnes autour de la table qui observaient l'enveloppe avec réflexion.

-Bien sûr, c'est peut être une blague de mauvais goût…

-Qui pourrait envoyer ce genre de…Blague ?

Un silence fit suite.

-Ce qui est certain c'est qu'il vaut mieux ne pas prendre de risques inutiles.

Mon état vaseux s'estompait et mon esprit tentait de faire le point sur cette dernière réplique. La lettre disait vouloir me tuer pendant notre prochain concert. Donc…

-Hors de question !

Tous les regardèrent se tournèrent vers moi. Ma voix s'était fait entendre sans que mon cerveau ai eut le temps de réagir. Néanmoins, je continuais sur ma lancée.

-On…On n'annule pas le concert.

-Mais Kyô, il vaut mieux…

-Mieux quoi ?! Si on annule celui-ci, la menace se reportera au prochain !

**Once there was this girl who  
Wouldn't go and change with the girls in the change room**

Et un lourd silence de pénible réflexion suit ma dernière réplique d'il y a cinq minutes. Je les observe tous un à un. Enfin, seulement mes amis, les membres de cette entité qu'est Dir en Grey. Kaoru a le visage fermé et son regard se porte sur l'enveloppe qui a aujourd'hui chamboulé les préparations du concert arrivant demain.

Toshiya est recourbé vers l'avant, les épaules pendantes piteusement dans une brève imitation d'une préoccupation profonde. Mais je ne suis pas dupe. Il est plus épuisé qu'autre chose ces temps, en pleine rupture il ne peut que penser à lui et je le comprends parfaitement.

Shinya lui se tient droit comme à son habitude, il est sublime aujourd'hui avec cette chemise moulante et ressemble vraiment à une femme. Sa mine ne reflète rien mais son regard perdu ne me trompe pas, il se demande comment il aurait réagi si une telle lettre lui était consacrée.

Et Die…Me fixe. Il prend la parole en rompant le ballet songeur qu'avait échangé nos pupilles vierges de toute vivacité.

-Kyô, tu es sûr de vouloir faire quand même ce concert ?

Je me stoppe pour reconsidérer la situation. Une partie de moi répondrait oui en affirmant que tout ceci n'est qu'une abjecte galéjade. L'autre partie ferme les yeux et se courbe. Que faire ?

-..Oui.

Traître mot sortie indépendamment de ma volonté. Je serre les dents et me fait une raison : je suis Kyô, pas une minette pleurnicharde.

-Oui, on doublera la sécurité s'il le faut mais on fera se concert !

**But when they finally made her  
They saw birthmarks all over her body  
She couldn't quite explain it  
They'd always just been there**

Un déluge de magma brun se déverse dans mes sombres poumons endommagés par la nicotine. Je pose ma tasse de café et me frotte les mains nerveusement. Trois heures. Plus que trois heures. Une main se pose sur mon épaule et je sursaute tel un fauve antérieurement endormi.

-Ca va garçonnet ?

Je répond d'un signe de tête et Kaoru me sourit faiblement avant de rentrer dans le local en se frottant énergiquement les bras.

-Frileuse !

Ma voix a réussit de justesse à parvenir jusqu'à ses oreilles rougies par le froid et il se retourne en agitant la main comme une mère le fait pour prévenir d'une fessée. Puis il rentre définitivement, me laissant à mes pensées convergeant toutes vers un seul sujet : le fait de mourir sur scène. J'imagine déjà les cris épouvantés, les évanouissements peut être, la foule se mouvant chaotiquement, mes amis pétrifiés, les lumières s'éteindrent sur une belle carrière et les titres des journaux. Je murmure :

-Un chanteur meurt en plein art… Ce serait génial.

La tristesse enroulant telle une écharpe mon timbre contraste avec cette expression et je me rembrunit. J'avais déclaré jadis cette même phrase, « ce serait génial », à un journaliste qui avait évoqué l'idée de braver le tout dernier souffle en plein concert. Même maintenant ça me semble être la plus belle façon de quitter cette Terre, néanmoins j'aurai espéré vivre plus longtemps et avoir une progéniture.

M'étant accroupi, je me relève brusquement et bannit de mon esprit tout regret. Ma vie a été comblée de nombreux évènement que Monsieur-Tout-Le-Monde jalouserait, pourquoi se lamenter sur de si belles années ? Bien sûr il y a eu des périodes d'intenses doléances, mais je néglige ces instants et repense aux bons moments.

Ce soir sera le meilleur.

Ce soir je serai sublime.

Ce soir je serai un taureau entrant dans l'arène, je vais être encouragé, effectuer un ballet que d'aucun qualifierait de somptueux et je mourrai dans la dignité, fière de m'être battu jusqu'au bout avec éclat. Peut être serai-je même gracié. Dieu seul le sait.

**But both the girl and boy were glad  
'Cause one kid had it worse that that**

Tout le staff est inquiet, les vigiles ont doublés de nombre et de concentration, les spectateurs ont été fouillés avec plus de soin que d'habitude et on me regarde de tous côtés alors que je fais des vocalises avec assiduité. Les autres s'étirent, le regard absent, terrifié pour Shinya et inquiet pour Kaoru et Toshiya. Die lui est indéfinissable. Je suis conscient du fait qu'il est persuadé que tout ceci n'est qu'une fumisterie un peu caustique et virulente, et au fond de moi je nourris cet espoir également.

Puis chacun fait son entrée. Shinya va directement derrière sa batterie, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil nerveux à la scène comme pour repérer le présomptif danger. Kaoru avance vite, sondant de ses yeux maquillés la foule grondante et les balcons. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que je monte la première marche menant à la scène. Un bras me retient.

-Kyô, si tu veux on peut toujours annuler !

Je retire mon avant-bras de la pesante poigne sans un mot ni un regard et gravit les ultimes barrières à mon extatique Nirvana. On crie mon nom. Certains applaudissent même. Le concert démarre, ma voix fait son entrée avec une explosion de splendeur et d'harmonie.

**'Cause then there was this boy whose  
Parents made him come directly home right after school**

J'éclabousse mon visage d'eau glaciale et secoue la tête de droite à gauche. Tout le concert n'a été que pur bonheur et aucun accident n'est survenu. La bouteille, désormais vide, valse sur le côté. J'ai retrouvé ma pétillante excitation et saute de partout en vociférant de temps en temps, quand je ne suis pas occupé à déverser mes bouteilles sur le public ou à me balancer d'avant en arrière. La toute dernière chanson commence, Kaoru avait choisi de terminer en beauté par Spilled Milk, afin de me faire cracher mes tripes et monter dans les aigus tandis qu'eux remueront du chef en rythme.

Le début de la chanson démarre, je monte sur mon podium et hurle dans mon pauvre micro avant de secouer fiévreusement mes jambes en un mouvement métronomique et spasmodique que je ne saurais même pas reproduire si un jour on me le demande. Sur le moment je ne me contrôle plus. Je suis en transe, comme possédé, mes quelques poils se dressent sur mes bras par pur plaisir et j'expose à la lumière mon torse dégoulinant. Die me rejoint et monte sur le podium près de moi, on est proche et je suis collé à son bras tant je suis poisseux.

Puis vint le refrain, ma voix s'élève, haute, aigu, mais je suis coupé en plein milieu d'une phrase. Un coup de feu a retentit.

Dès lors ma vue se brouille de larme. Je n'entends plus les cris des fans qui se font pourtant plus fracassants, épouvantés et affolés. Un grand silence a prix place dans ma boîte crânienne, tout ce qui y persistes sont les vibrations provoquées par la détonation. Des tâches noires obstruent ma vision et je tombe à genoux, soutenant Die.

La balle lui a explosé en plein dans la tempe, mon ami pour qui j'avais le plus d'affection ne bouge plus, ma face est couverte de son sang. 

**And when they went to church  
They shook and lurched all over the church floor  
He couldn't quite explain  
They'd always just gone there**

_Quatre ans plus tard_

Mon stylo glisse pour la énième fois sur la première page des livres qu'on me tend. Je dédicace sans conviction et plagie des sourires reconnaissants à mon nouveaux genre de fans. Mon premier livre a eut un franc succès et j'ai reçu avec joie un prix. Les critiquent mêlent toujours ce roman à mes anciennes paroles de chansons mais je les ignore, Dir en Grey est désormais un agréable souvenir. Depuis la mort de Die, ce qui en soit est tout sauf agréable.

Le tireur avait été rattrapé à la sortie de la salle de concert. C'était un homme qui me vouait un véritable culte, un peu comme celui qui avait tué John Lennon… Néanmoins il avait raté sa cible, mon cher et regretté guitariste avait bougé au mauvais moment et avait intercepté le projectile meurtrier. Après des mois de lamentations et de remords, nous avons décidé d'arrêter le groupe et de changer de carrière. J'ai mis un temps fou à sortir de ma crise, j'étais dépressif, ne cessais de répéter qu'il était mort par ma faute, ce qui est vrai, néanmoins je me suis fait une raison : ce n'était pas mon heure, point.

Dorénavant, Kaoru gère une maison de disque, Shinya joue dans un nouveau groupe et Toshiya s'est marié.

Quant à moi, je viens de me reconvertir en auteur de Best-sellers, comme Die me l'avait suggéré un jour…

**FIN**

**O.ô**

**C'nul c.c**

_**oOo San, morte de rire alors qu'il y a pas de raison oOo**_


End file.
